La Requête du Ministre
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Les choses changent dans la société, et avec son travail au Ministère, Percy le sait mieux que quiconque. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est à quel point sa vie va se retrouver bouleversée, ce dimanche du mois d'août 1997.


**A/N : Ecrit en réponse au thème Percy + montre pour Accio Prompts !**

* * *

><p>Percy est assis dans son canapé, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main. D'habitude, il n'est pas de ceux qui boivent, mais aujourd'hui… il en a besoin. Il sait qu'au Terrier, son frère se marie. A une femme qu'il ne connait même pas, parce qu'il s'est arrangé pour se mettre toute sa famille à dos. Il n'a pas voulu croire Harry Potter, et maintenant il s'en mord les doigts, parce qu'il sait que sa famille avait raison de le soutenir. Percy en a des preuves tous les jours au Ministère, désormais. Alors évidemment, il fait ce qu'il peut, à son échelle, il essaie de falsifier des arbres généalogiques quand il en a l'occasion, il égare des ordres d'arrestation de familles de nés-moldus, il lui arrive même de glisser des somnifères dans le thé ou le Whisky-Pur-Feu des Mangemorts qui ont infiltré le Ministère afin de s'assurer qu'au moins un après-midi de temps en temps, ils ne sèmeront pas le mal, mais c'est tout. Il a honte, quand il pense au combat que mène sa famille tandis que lui ne fait rien de bien significatif, et une nouvelle fois, la pensée qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être envoyé à Gryffondor le frappe.<p>

Il soupire et se lève, se dirige vers la fenêtre, pour ne plus voir le mur et la photo de sa famille qui y trône. Aujourd'hui, ça lui fait trop mal. Ils sont surement tous réunis, à rire et faire la fête, tandis que lui est seul, seul dans le vide de son petit appartement londonien. Il peut les voir si clairement dans son esprit, Bill et Charlie debout devant l'autel (évidemment que Bill aura choisi Charlie comme témoin, ils ont toujours été proches tous les deux. Bill et Charlie, Fred et George, Ron et Ginny, et lui seul au milieu de tous ses frères et sœur), Ginny dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, rayonnante, Fred et George qui s'éclipsent pour mettre des crèmes canari au milieu des gâteaux et des choux à la crème, Ron qui se plaint de sa robe de soirée, et ses parents qui pleurent de joie et de fierté. Et pas un seul d'entre eux qui ne pense à lui.

Mais il l'a cherché, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il se contente de souffrir, alors qu'au fond, il n'a qu'une envie : celle de transplaner au Terrier, de tomber à genoux devant sa famille et de leur demander pardon. Percy soupire, il inspire, il expire, il faut qu'il calme sa respiration, surtout, qu'il garde le contrôle de lui-même. Il a toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais se laisser submerger par ses émotions, parce que cela paralyse la raison, et que c'est ce que Percy connait le mieux, la réflexion, l'analyse, l'intelligence. C'est surement pour cela qu'il a toujours été très à l'étroit dans cette famille qui privilégie le cœur et les émotions, d'ailleurs. Et Percy a depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne vit que pour les décevoir.

Il s'apprête à aller prendre un douche, pour se laver de ses ressentiments, quand des flammes naissent dans sa cheminée. Il se retourne brusquement, se demandant qui au Ministère peut bien venir lui parler un dimanche. Les Mangemorts se sont-ils rendu compte de son petit manège ? Mais heureusement, ce n'est que le Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour.

— Monsieur le Ministre ? s'étonne le jeune homme.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, mon garçon, répond le Ministre d'une voix qu'il essaie de rendre ferme mais où Percy sent poindre la panique et l'inquiétude. Des Mangemorts viennent de transplaner devant chez moi, je crois que cette fois ça y est, nous sommes perdus.

Percy sent son cœur battre soudainement un peu trop vite.

— P… perdus ?

Le Ministre soupire tristement.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, il est évident que des Mangemorts ont infiltré le Ministère, et j'apprécie le travail que vous avez fait pour nous en débarrasser….

— Vous savez ?

— Evidemment, vous êtes un Weasley, c'est dans votre sang.

Percy n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, de se demander pourquoi, mais à ces mots, il sent son cœur se réchauffer juste un tout petit peu.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que les Mangemorts ont décidé de définitivement prendre le contrôle du pays, et je crains que je ne doive y laisser ma peau.

— Votre… Mais… Monsieur le Ministre…

— Il est évident qu'ils vont vouloir que je leur dise où est Potter, et je ne dirai rien. Aussi antipathique soit-il, ce garçon est notre seul espoir de nous en sortir. Et s'il faut que je meure pour le protéger, alors je le ferai. C'est mon travail.

Percy veut l'interrompre, lui dire qu'il peut s'enfuir s'il le souhait, mais il ne comprend que trop bien le Ministre. Lui-même a privilégié son devoir à sa famille.

— Je suis venu vous voir pour vous demander un service, poursuivit le Ministre.

— Un… Un service ?

Percy regarde alors le Ministre sortir un petit paquet de sa poche. Il le déballe rapidement et Percy voit une grosse montre à gousset en or, sertie de ce qui semble être des pierres précieuses, au bout d'une lourde chaine. L'objet a l'air visiblement très ancien, et surtout très onéreux, et Percy s'interroge sur ce que le Ministre peut bien lui demander la concernant.

— Cette montre est un héritage familial. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père l'avait obtenue de la part de Gobelins parce qu'il leur avait rendu un énorme service. J'aimerais que vous la portiez à ma fille.

— Votre… fille ?

— J'ai bien évidemment dissimulé son existence, puisque je connais les méthodes de persuasion des Mangemorts. Elle est cachée, à l'étranger. S'il vous plait, portez-lui cette montre, et dites-lui que je l'aime.

Percy sent sa gorge se nouer. Le Ministre va mourir, et ses dernières pensées sont pour sa famille. Cet homme est exceptionnel, et il est fier de l'avoir côtoyé et d'avoir travaillé avec lui, quoi qu'il se passe ensuite.

— Où…

Le Ministre ne répond pas tout de suite. Il attend d'être de nouveau dans la cheminée avant de dire, la voix émue :

— L'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, aux Etats-Unis. Demandez Audrey Scrimgeour.


End file.
